Ancaman untukmu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tsurumaru pernah bertemu neraka dunia karenanya, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak membenci seorang Mikazuki. [3rd Project 26 #15]


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #15**_

_**I'm yours : **__**Partner**_

**Ancaman untukmu**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tidak akan mudah, harus bersama dengan seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya sekali di masa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Tsurumaru yang sekarang sekalipun. Rasa benci yang disertai trauma mendalam karena nama pria itu sudah cukup untuk meracuni udara di sekitarnya dengan hawa tidak enak.

"Apa tidak bisa jika bukan aku yang pergi dengannya?" sekali lagi Tsurumaru menanyakan hal yang sama pada rekan kerjanya, tapi jawaban yang didapat tidak pernah berubah.

"Pihak sana yang meminta secara langsung pada direktur untuk menunjukmu. Mereka ingin kau yang bekerja sama dengan desainer pihak sana dan mempersiapan event di Osaka nanti."

Tsurumaru tidak suka saat seperti ini. Padahal sudah susah payah dirinya menjauh dari orang itu, tapi dengan seenaknya dia datang ke hadapannya, menjadikan Tsurumaru sebagai bahan bully lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Ada banyak orang di kantor yang lebih tahu tentang desain ketimbang aku, kau sendiri juga bisa, tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Temannya mengendikan bahu, santai berjalan di sampingnya, membawakan satu koper milik Tsurumaru. Sekarang mereka ada di bandara Narita, hari ini Tsurumaru harus berangkat ke Osaka untuk menyelesaikan projek baru yang perusahaan penyelenggara tempat ia bekerja menangkan tendernya. Klien kali ini adalah perusahaan desain interior yang salah satu desainer andalan mereka adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Tsurumaru temui lagi disisa umurnya.

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, kan? Kau yang bertanggung jawab projek ini adalah syarat dari mereka. Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka terlibat dengan dia lagi."

Temannya berhenti, dan membuatnya otomatis ikut berhenti. "Dengar ya, aku sudah pernah bilang juga sebelumnya; kalau kau ingin bekerja dalam bidang ini maka mustahil untuk menghindari pertemuan dengannya, pasti ada saat kalian bertemu. Kau sendiri sudah berjanji padaku untuk bersikap profesional sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang banyak mengeluh?"

Tidak bisa melawan, Tsurumaru memilih untuk berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang rekannya itu. Diam-diam dia juga mengatur napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan iblis berwujud manusia yang membuatnya sial beberapa tahun lalu.

"Oh, Mikazuki-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Tsurumaru menoleh dari balik tubuh rekannya, orang itu ada di sana, duduk santai dengan pakaian paling elegan yang bisa membuatnya sama berkelas dengan jajaran artis internasional.

"Tidak masalah selama tidak sampai melewatkan jadwal penerbangan."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar kabar seperti kawan lama, untuk sesaat Tsurumaru bersyukur dirinya tidak harus menemui orang itu sendirian. Tapi begitu tangan Mikazuki menyodor meminta jabatan yang sama darinya perasaaan tenang Tsurumaru hancur sudah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tsuru?"

Ingin hati Tsurumaru menepis tangan itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang jelas diajukan padanya, dan pergi kabur dari sana secepat mungkin. Tapi apa daya dirinya yang hanya karyawan biasa, tidak bisa menolak tugas dari atasan, jadi sekalipun enggan Tsurumaru tetap membalas jabatan itu.

"Baik, Mikazuki-san." Hanya sekitar dua detik, setelah jabat tangan itu tangannya langsung Tsurumaru usap pada lapisan luar jasnya. Ada rasa jijik hanya karena kontak fisik singkat itu.

Tidak ada obrolan panjang setelahnya. Panggilan untuk pesawat mereka yang siap berangkat memisahkan Tsurumaru dari kawannya yang justru melambai senang dan berpesan, "Cepat berbaikan."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sejak awal Tsurumaru sudah menduga kalau semua akan sangat sulit baginya. Baru sampai di hotel yang harusnya menjadi tempat tinggal sementara selama mengerjakan projek saja dirinya sudah di hadapkan dengan cobaan besar.

"Aku akan pesan kamar untukku sendiri."

"Tidak perlu. Di kamar ini ada dua tempat tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin satu kamar denganmu."

Karena untuk masalah penginapan, makan, serta kendaraan sudah ditanggung oleh pihat Mikazuki, saat sampai di Osaka Tsurumaru hanya mengikuti arahan Mikazuki. Baru setelah tahu kalau kliennya itu hanya memesan satu kamar hotel double bed ini Tsurumaru menyesal tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang hal ini sejak awal.

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya untuk satu minggu."

Satu minggu itu waktu yang panjang kalau harus dihabiskan dengan Mikazuki di satu kamar yang sama setiap malamnya. Sudah begitu Tsurumaru merasa dirinya akan ada dalam bahaya kalau membiarkan pelaku utama yang sudah merusak hidup Tsurumaru lima tahun lalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada jaminan tubuhnya aman dari pria itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan tetap pesan satu kamar lagi. Kalaupun pihakmu tidak mau membiayainya tidak masalah, aku bisa bayar sendiri kamarku."

"Jangan sepert ini, Tsuru." Tangannya yang sudah tertangkap lebih dulu masih dalam penjagaan Mikazuki. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dilepaskan walau Tsurumaru sudah mencoba untuk memberontak. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai janji seorang pembohong."

Bukannya dilepasakan, tangan Tsurumaru semakin digenggam erat. Mikazuki bahkan menariknya secara paksa untuk kembali menjauhi pintu. "Aku tahu aku salah, jadi maafkan aku, Tsuru."

"Kalau kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan mudah, pengadilan tidak akan pernah tercipta!"

Tiba-tiba Mikazuki menarik pinggangnya mendekat, tanpa bisa Tsurumaru halau tiba-tiba bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tentu saja Tsurumaru memberontak. Bahkan sempat meludah tidak sudi dapat perlakuan seperti tadi. Tapi tangannya yang dicekal kuat Mikazuki masih belum bisa membebaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Bukannya menjawab mIkazuki justru mengulang tindakan yang sama. Kali ini Tsurumaru sempat menamparnya walau masih belum bisa melepaskan diri.

"Jangan buat aku jadi semakin kasar. Aku tidak ingin kontrak perusahaan kita batal dan membuat perusahaanku dapat kerugian karena tindakanku sekarang, jadi tolong mengertilah."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengerti aku."

"Mengerti apa lagi? Aku sudah cukup kenal siapa seorang Mikazuki Munechika, dan tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi."

Gambaran tentang kejadian di masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Tsurumaru. Rasa sakit karena penghianatan serta perlakuan buruk Mikazuki padanya timbul lagi dalam hatinya. Padahal lima tahun terakhir Tsurumaru sudah berjuang keras untuk membenci sosok Mikazuki Munechika ini.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuru."

"Tidak akan."

Mereka dulu adalah rekan satu tim saat jaman kuliah. Pada suatu hari Mikazuki mengakui perasaannya pada Tsurumaru dan karena memang sejak awal Tsurumaru juga menaruh hati pada Mikazuki, mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasanga kekasih. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal tim mereka, semua orang tahu seberapa hebat Mikazuki itu, dan tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Tsurumaru adalah kekasih mahasiswa paling unggul di kampus.

Tapi pada projek terakhir yang akan mereka setorkan sebagai tugas akhir, tiba-tiba nama Tsurumaru dihapus dari daftar nama anggota tim, tergantikan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan Tsurumaru tidak begitu kenal.

Waktu itu Tsurumaru marah tapi masih mencoba berpikir kalau mungkin ada kesalahan, ada alasan di balik tindakan Mikazuki itu. Tsurumaru masih mencoba bertanya baik-baik, sungguh. Waktu itu Tsurumaru masih ingin mempercayai Mikazuki, tapi yang didapat justru kekecewaan lain.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban masuk akal dari kekasihnya, tiba-tiba kabar kalau selama ini Tsurumaru hanya menggunakan status sebagai kekasih Mikazuki untuk mendapat posisi sebagai anggota tim dari mahasiswa unggulan. Nama Tsurumaru Kuninaga jadi begitu jelek di mata semua orang, semua percaya dengan berita yang mengatakan kalau Tsurumaru tidak pernah ikut ambil bagian dalam tugas tim.

Kasus itu cukup terkenal sampai beberapa dosen yang awalnya mengakui kemampuan Tsurumaru berbalik mempertanyakan kredibilitasnya. Beberapa tugas yang sudah Tsurumaru kumpulkan ditahan, tidak diberikan nilai sampai Tsurumaru bisa membuktikan kalau tugas itu bukan buatan Mikazuki.

Kemudian, apa yang Mikazuki lakukan padanya saat itu? Tidak ada!

Mikazuki tidak melakukan apapun untuk Tsurumaru. Pria itu menghilang, seolah tidak mengenal siapa Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Lalu kabar lain mulai beredar, tentang Mikazuki yang resmi menjadi tunangan dari gadis si pengganti Tsurumaru di tugas terakhir, tentang Mikazuki dan anak-anak lain dalam tim itu yang sudah resmi menjadi pegawai di Perusahan Desain ternama.

Tsurumaru baru tahu kalau ternyata gadis tadi adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi perusahaan desain itu setengah tahun berlalu.

Selagi Tsurumaru harus mengulang skripsinya dari awal lagi karena semua kabar buruk tentangnya, Mikazuki tetap hidup dengan baik dan menapaki kesuksesan dengan mudah.

Tapi ternyata tidak hanya sampai di sana, satu tahun tahun berikutnya dia baru tahu setelah dirinya berhasil lulus dan menunjukan pada semua dosen yang meragukan tugas-tugasnnya, nama Tsurumaru Kuninaga ternyata sudah masuk daftar blacklist di beberapa perusahaan. Tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima lamaran kerjanya. Semua meragukan kredibilatas Tsurumaru lagi.

Sampai kawannya yang mengantar Tsurumaru ke bandara tadi memperkenalkan Tsurumaru pada perusahaan tempat dia bekerja sekarang. Bukan perusahaan besar, tapi direktur yang memimpin perusahaan itu mau menerima Tsurumaru sebagai karyawan. Direktur itu percaya kalau Tsurumaru bukan seperti yang dikabarkan.

Sabotase yang mencoba merusak masa depan Tsurumaru berakhir dua tahun lalu.

Sekarang, setelah menghancurkan hidup Tsurumaru seenaknya Mikazuki datang lagi. Katakan, bagaimana Tsurumaru bisa percaya pada bajingan yang meninggalkan dia dan menghianatinya demi jabatan? Bagaimana bisa Tsurumaru mau berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya?

"Lepas!"

"Tidak akan."

"Oh, baiklah." Tsurumaru mengeluarkan korek dari saku celana, menyalahkan korek itu dan menyulutkan api pada lengan bajunya sendiri.

Mikazuki langsung menepak tangannya, tapi lengan bajunya sudah tersulut api, jadi pria itu langsung melepas pegangan dia, mencoba untuk memadamkan api tadi dengan membawa Tsurumaru ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur lengan yang terbakar dengan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" kali ini Tsurumaru langsung menepak tangan Mikazuki yang ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Tsuru, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Dia maju satu langkah mendekat, dan Tsurumaru langsung mundur satu langkah untuk tetap menjaga jarak mereka.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, kalau kau berani mendekat aku bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berbahaya." Sebagian besar pakaiannya basah, tapi niat Tsurumaru untuk ganti kamar masih belum hilang. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk kehilangan nyawaku sendiri asal aku bisa menjauh darimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat membencimu!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu?" Tsurumaru terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir aku perduli?"

Mikazuki kembali maju satu langkah, dan kali ini Tsurumaru langsung memukul kaca yang ada di dekatnya dengan kepalan tangan. Buku-buku jarinya langsung berdarah, terasa perih tapi Tsurumaru cukup puas saat Mikazuki mulai kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Oke-oke, aku tidak akan mendekat padamu. Tapi jangan lakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi. Tanganmu berdarah, Tsuru."

"Kalau begitu pergi dari kamar ini. Aku tidak mau satu satu kamar denganmu."

"Baik, aku akan pesan kamar berbeda. Tapi biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu." Dia mendekat lagi, meraih tangan Tsurumaru. Mendesis seolah ikut kesakitan saat membilas luka itu dengan air dari westafel yang kacanya Tsurumaru pecahkan.

Mikazuki juga sempat keluar kamar meminjam kotak P3K dari pihak hotel.

"Kau sudah pesan kamar baru, kan?"

"Sudah. Tenang saja, aku sudah memesan kamar lain untukmu."

"Bagus. Sini kuncinya."

Mikazuki yang menjadi kekasihnya dulu adalah orang yang memperlakukan Tsurumaru dengan hati-hati. Tidak pernah menyakiti hati Tsurumaru. Selalu mencoba untuk memanjakan, dan tahu juga kapan Tsurumaru ingin diperlakukan sebagai seorang teman juga. Dulu Tsurumaru pernah berpikir kalau dirinya sangat beruntung karena memiliki Mikazuki.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

Mau sebaik apapun orang yang dengan telatel mengobati lukanya sekarang, Tsurumaru tidak ada niat untuk kembali bersama dengan orang itu.

"Tsuru, aku—"

"Dengar." Tsurumaru memotong. "Di dalam ingatanku kau adalah iblis yang tidak akan pernah mendapat maafku, tidak akan pernah aku biarkan mendekat lagi. Jadi percuma kau bersikap baik dan berpura-pura menjadi malaikat. Iblis tetap iblis, tidak akan berubah menjadi malaikat hanya karena satu kata cinta. Aku tidak semurahan itu! Aku tidak bodoh!"

Tsurumaru bangun, setelah mendapat keycard untuk kamar baru dia mengangkat koper miliknya dan mendekat pada pintu. Kali ini Mikazuki tidak mencoba menahan seperti sebelumnya, pria itu hanya mengikutinya mendekat pada pintu.

"Aku akan berbaik hati, selama mengerjakan projek aku tidak masalah ada di jarak yang dekat denganmu. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba berpikir kalau kau punya kesempatan. Kau tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan kedua dariku. Kalaupun ada proyek yang mempertemukan kita lagi, aku akan menolaknya—dengan nyawaku sediri sebagai senjata. Kau paham, kan?"

Mikazuki mengangguk patuh.

Keluar dari kamar itu dan pintunya kembali tertutup Tsurumaru langsung menuju lift. Kamar barunya ada satu lantai di bawah. Di dalam lift itu Tsurumaru menghela napas lega, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan ancaman yang membuat dia bisa menjauh dari mantan kekasihnya tadi.

"Uh, sakit juga ternyata," keluhnya sambil meniup buku-buku jarinya yang sudah diperban rapih oleh Mikazuki. "Aku sedikit berlebihan sepertinya."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**14/02/2020**** 19:06**

Halo~ yey!

Aku bawa Mika yang dibenci Tsuru, nih.

Adakah yang suka? Adakah? Semoga pada suka ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

** . **

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
